Broken Glass
by BrookeJamesSP5
Summary: When Rodolphus begins to abuse Bella Voldemort starts to get angry and feel bad for his favorite most loyal follower. A feelings overcomes him that he can't explain. Can it possibly be love? No of course not, that's foolish. He is after all the Dark Lord!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I decided to start a new fic about Bellamort and really hope you guys enjoy it! I love Bellamort and couldn't resist creating one. Oh and by the way, the rating is T because of possible bad language may go up as the story goes and there will be abuse. Thought you should be forewarned. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters because if I did I surely wouldn't be writing fan fictions. **

**Ok, Just so you guys are aware, I have updated and fixed the first three chapters. So hopefully the grammar, and mistakes are all fixed. I will be posting the fourth chapter soon and I will clear up any uncertainties then so if you have a question let me know now. Thanks!**

"Where have you been?"

"I was with the Dark Lord."

"Why do I have such a hard time believing that?"

"Really Rodolphus, where else would I have been?"

"Oh, I don't doubt for a moment that you were with the Dark Lord Bella, though I doubt your motives for going!" Rodolphus scowls at his wife, while pacing back and forth. They are standing in a dimly lit bedroom with one single double bed and no windows of any kind. This is Bellatrix's least favorite room. She hates being alone with her husband while she sleeps. She hates to be so exposed and vulnerable She watches him pace back and forth with his hands clenched into fists. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her sleeves in fear and anger. Bellatrix glares at her husband.

"Rodolphus, you are acting ridicules. My only motives are to serve the Dark Lord and you would be a fool to think otherwise." She hisses. He softens his eyes as if doubting himself, but that only lasts a moment.

"Oh Bellatrix, I am no fool! I can see how you fawn over him! You care more about Voldemort than you do me!" There is obvious hurt in his eyes, but Bellatrix doesn't care. She jumps to her feet in complete anger.

"Never speak his name. You have no right to say his name, especially in such a way!" She is screeching now, unable to hold it back any longer.

"Why not Bells? Are you afraid to say it? You, his most trusted _servant_?" He smirks at the way his wife now looks at him with complete fury. He knows Bellatrix hates to be called a servant.

"I am much more than a servant to him."Her voice is a low growl. "I am his ally, his most trusted follower! I would die for him! Not many servants would do that, eh Roddy? Wasn't it just last week that you ran for cover when the aurors began to attack us during our raid? Face it, you are half the servant I'll ever be!"

Before Bellatrix had time to defend herself, Rodolphus's fist made contact with her face, flinging her back onto the bed. The wind was knocked out of her and she can scarcely breath. Gasping for air she reaches up to feel the raw spot where he had punched her. She winces when she touches her left eye. Right above where he has hit her is a small indent in her forehead. His ring, she thought. That dreaded ring that bound her to love him forever. Well, love isn't the right word, more like tolerate. Fear keeps her from looking at her husband. But after a few moments silence she risks a glance and see's him smirking down at her. A satisfied look on his face.

"How-how-cou-" She tries to speak but finds herself at a loss for words.

"Oh come on Bells. You think that your precious Dark Lord would have treated you any better if you spoke to him with such a tone? He would have crucio'd you in a heartbeat. _You should be thanking me because I didn't do just that!_" He punches her again in the same spot, causing her to bleed where the ring made contact.

Rodolphus, then left the room to go grab a quick snack before bed, instructing Bellatrix to wash up. Bellatrix stands shakily as soon as Roddy left the room, and walks slowly to the small attached bathroom. She looks in the mirror and gasps, bringing her hands up to her head. When she removes her fingers they are coated with blood. Sure, she has been tortured plenty of times by aurors and her master when she deserved to be punished, but this hurt more. Mostly because she doesn't deserve this and hates Rod so much. She uses her wand to stop the bleeding and then runs a wet facecloth over her face. Before Rod has a chance to come back, she curls under the covers and drifts off to sleep. Eager for the next day to come so she can get out of the house and run errands with her Lord. But she can't help a few tears from sliding down her cheek before she drifts off into a world a peace and bliss. A world where there is no such person known as Rodolphus Lestrange.

It is late when Voldemotrt and Bellatrix return to Lestrange Manor. This is where most of the Death meetings (as Bellatrix tends to call them and the name just stuck) are held so most of the death eaters live in this one Manor, each with their own room. Occasionally Voldemort will stay here as well, but he does have his own manor where he often takes refuge when he gets sick of his death eaters who have a tendency to get drunk off of fire whiskey.

As Bellatrix and Voldemort enters the manor, Bellatrix bows a good night to her Lord and he smirks as he watches her bound up the stairs to her room, full of contempt. She always seems to enjoy herself whenever she goes on a mission or raid with Him, he thought. He shakes his head slightly as he goes to sit by the fire. He can't get his mind off of Bellatrix. She is so loyal to Him and shows undying faith. Sure, so did the other death eaters to a point, but nothing like Bella. She is different. Plus, she is so strong she could probably give Him a run for his money.

_Though I doubt she would ever think of such a thing. _

And that's when the screaming begins. He sighs heavily and tries to block it out with a silencing charm. But for some reason, whenever he tries to block it out, He finds that his curiosity gets the better of Him and he eavesdrops. Bella and Rodolphus tends to not get along very well. Voldemort knows that they do not love each other but had to marry in order to become death eaters. It is a rule that can be overlooked, even for Bella because he doesn't want to have to deal with all of his death eaters rendezvousing with each other. The screams are loud but he can't make out any specific words. Then the screams just stop instantly. And the manor becomes quiet again.

_Strange_. He thought. _The fights usually last longer than that._

That's when he sees Rodolphus appear at the top of the stairs. He walks down quickly with a smirk on his face, not even noticing Him yet. When he turns at the bottom of the stairs, he freezes. He frowns but quickly recovers. He really hadn't expected to see his Lord sitting in his living room.

"M-my Lord. What a pleasant surprise." He smiles warmly at Him after bowing.

"Is everything alright up there, Rodolphus?" His voice is like a low hiss.

"Of course, My Lord. Bella...just seems to be in a mood today." Voldemort raises an eyebrow at him but drops the subject. He continues to gaze at the fire, waiting for his servant to leave. Something about Rodolphus made him uneasy. But he isn't sure of exactly what. When he is alone yet again, he looks at the stair case wondering what Bellatrix is doing at this moment, and what the fight had been about. He makes a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow. He dozes off still feeling the warmth of the blazing fire on his skin.

**So yeah there ends the first chapter! I'm so happy, aren't you? Anyways, I'd really like it if you all reviewed please! Seeing the reviews help me to keep going with the story! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in less than a week! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I have finally updated! I now it's been a few days but it's up now, An it's pretty long so your welcome :). But before you start reading I would like to let you know that I really want to get at least 10 reviews (hopefully more...) I feel that this story has potential but reviews help me to continue writing by motivating me. Anyways I really hope you love this chapter and please, please review! I'm soooo excited! Ok fine I'll stop blabbing...And here it is...chapter 2!**

Bellatrix awakes the next morning feeling a thrilling pain shoot up her left arm. She groans in agony clutching the source of the pain. She looks down at her forearm noticing the Dark Mark that is burning quite fiercely, but no different than how it always does. She traces her fingers along the black mark embedded in her skin, a skull entangled by a serpent. Although the pain is agonizing, it doesn't bother her much. But a groan escapes her lips, and loudly at that.

"Would you shut it all ready!" Rodolphus growls, still half asleep. Bellatrix sits up a little too quickly, causing a dizziness to wash over her.

"It's the Dark Mark Rodolphus. And you'll do well to mind your tone." She hisses quietly. Rodolphus had obviously gone back to sleep, for he hadn't made any sign of hearing her retort. She rushes around the room trying to dress and make herself presentable for the Dark Lord. When she walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror, she is reminded once more of the events that took place the night before. She tentatively feels the bruise, wincing. She had really hoped the bruise would be gone by today, but no such luck.

Her relationship with her husband has always been a rocky one. But less so, early own. Being a child of the Black family, Bellatrix had been obligated to marry and continue on her family's pure blood line. Especially when her younger sister Andromeda fell in love with a Mudblood and had disgraced her family. Bellatrix hasn't seen Andromeda in nearly five years, refusing to even look at her. Anyways, at first, Bella was almost thrilled at the idea of getting married. She had always dreamed of having children one day. And when her parents had introduced her to Rodolphus Lestrange she had been overjoyed. He seemed like a nice gentleman who had the same pure blood line as the Blacks. She attended many balls and tea parties (to her dismay) with Rodolphus. And not long after meeting, they were engaged.

Her mother and father could not have been more overjoyed with Bella's choice in husband. But once they said their vows and declared their love for one another on that glorious summer day, things began to change. And quickly, at that. Rodolphus began to stay out late every night, and would come home drunk out of his mind. And Bella realized that he wasn't a friendly drunk at all. He was always angry after drinking, and would take it out on Bella. She began to doubt her choice in husband. And this is why Bella was eager to allow some death eaters to move into her manor and allow it to become headquarters so she will almost never be alone in this house with him. It is also why she has been asking Her Lord to go on more missions. She enjoys the rush of killing people and being with Her Lord. It also gets her out of the house at night to allow her husband to sober up a little.

But last night had been different. For one, Rod was not drunk in the least. He had also never hit her in that way before. Never has he laid one finger on her in that manor before. And this scared her. But she quickly reassured herself. She is much more powerful than he, and has a higher rank within the death eaters. Plus, Bella will make sure that this will never happen again. Last night she had already put away her wand which left her vulnerable. Usually she would have hexed the bastard all the way out of their manor. So from now on she will make sure to always have her wand with her and never hesitate if he feels the need to step out of line again.

She is snapped back to reality when she realizes how atrocious her hair looks. With a brush in hand, she attempts to untangle her hair with no success. It had been a rough raid last night and her hair has managed to tangle itself beyond repair. Even her wand isn't strong enough to untangle it. She sighs, deciding to deal with it later. Aside from her hair, you can barely tell she was in a fight last night, let alone in a raid where death curses were flying everywhere and she had to duel nearly ten people at a time. She smirks at this thought and goes to grab her cloak from her closet. The Mark begins to burn again, causing her to leap with surprise. The Lord has never been this impatient. Fear spreads through her but forces herself not to think about it.

She bounds down the two flights of stairs and looks around anxiously. The council room door is open a crack and dim light shines through. She pulls the hood over her face attempting to hide the bruise and her mess of hair before walking towards the door. Bella hesitates, but only for a second before pushing open the door.

Although there is some light in the room, it is still dark and her eyes have yet to adjust. Standing in the doorway, she looks around. This room is fairly empty aside from a long table with about a dozen chairs, and a fireplace.

"Bella, please do come in fully. Do you know how difficult it is to keep a room this dark, and you are letting too much light in." Bella spots a shadowed figure standing next to the fireplace. Now, with her eyes more adjusted, she can see his crystal blue eyes staring straight at her.

Bella hurries in closing the door behind her and replies with a "Yes, My Lord." She stands at the opposite side of the room awkwardly. She relaxes when she hears a slight chuckle coming from his direction.

"Oh Bella, why do you look so nervous? Surely you are not _that_ intimidated by me? I have known you for nearly half a decade." He raises an eyebrow.

"No, my Lord, it is not that. It is just that-I am afraid that I took too long, my Lord."

"Well, yes, it is true that you did take a bit long to come. And that I did call upon you twice." Bellatrix averts her eyes and awaits punishment.

"But that is unlike you Bella, so I will overlook it. Plus, there is nothing of utmost importance that I need to discuss. Not now at least." She looks back up at him and meets his eyes. Their so intense and mesmerizing, that she is afraid she may never be able to look away again.

Voldemort begins to make his way to one of the chairs and motions for Bellatrix to sit across from him. She obeys without question, and they sit in silence as Voldemort seems to be studying her closely. Though something seems to have upset him.

"My Lord, is something wrong?" He shakes his head but reconsiders.

"You just seem to be a little more shy than usual. Is something upsetting you?" His face shows real concern which shocks Bella. He almost never displays such emotions.

"It's nothing, My Lord. I just didn't get much sleep, is all. And I seem to have been beaten by my own hairs reluctance to brush." She smiles slightly, hoping this answer will satisfy Voldemort. He buys it and smirks.

"The all powerful Bellatrix Lestrange! Beaten by her own unruly hair despite the fact that she can kill ten aurors at a time!" He claims. Bella finds herself laughing at this, and even Voldemort chuckles a little. He waves his wand. Bellatrix suddenly feels her hair untangle and return to it's natural curls. She mutters a "thank you" quickly.

"So, My Lord, what was your reason for summoning me?"

"Why? Can I not just summon you for your company?" He can't suppress the smirk.

"Well then, I apologize that I may not be the best of company for you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I enjoy your company. More than most Death Eaters, I must admit."

"Really, My Lord?" This truly shocks Bella. I mean, sure, she is his most skilled Death Eater and his most loyal follower. And sure, she has accompanied him on many raids. But she has always thought it was because of her skill, not for her company.

"Of course. I can talk to you like no other. When I talk to you, I can see the devotion in your eyes. Your passion and you commitment. I never doubt for a second that you would do anything for me. You truly are my most loyal Death Eater." Bella blushed and looks away. Her voice is only a whisper.

"Of course I would die for you, My Lord. And I am flattered my your compliments." Voldemort smiles slightly before his face becomes serious again, as if just remembering something.

"Bellatrix, there is something urgent we must discuss." Bellatrix looks up, a worried expression on her face. She is slightly disappointed by the fact that he had returned to her full name. It pained her in a way she can't explain.

"What is it my Lord? Is it something serious?" Fear shines in her eyes.

"Yes Bellatrix. I'm afraid something terrible has happened." He waits to see if she will respond, but when she doesn't he continues. "Do you know of my every estate? Every single one of them?"

Bella nods curtly, not wanting to interrupt.

"Well, one of my many homes and mansions is a small beach house right on the ocean. It is my Riddle manor of which I rarely visit. You see, although I never visit there anymore, I do have some belongings there that must never be seen by anyone. They reveal to much about my strengths and weaknesses and if anyone was to find them, it could bring about my downfall."

"My Lord, I don't exactly see where you are going with this." Bella asks, confused.

"I am getting there." He hisses, harsher than he intended. Bella flinches and mutters an apology. Voldemort softens his look before continuing.

"Many years ago, I placed various protection spells and shielding spells around Riddle Manor. But it seems that over the years they have begun to fade. And recently I found out that somebody has been trying to break in repeatedly. Apparently they know of the contents of inside and also that the spells are beginning to weaken. Luckily this person has yet to succeed. But it can only be a matter of time until he does." He pauses allowing Bella to absorb all of this.

"But I don't really understand what you are asking of me, My Lord. I don't really understand what you want me to do."

"Well, Bella, I am planning on going back to my manor soon. To enforce the spells and hopefully catch this trespasser. And I want to bring along a Death Eater to watch my back in case a fight is to break out and I find myself surrounded." Bella gasps, realizing what he is suggesting.

"My Lord-Do you mean that-"

"Yes, Bella. After all, I do need my best, and most skilled Death Eater to have my back. I wish you to come with me."

"But My Lord, I don't think that,-I-"

"Calm yourself, Bella. I need somebody to come, who I know won't turn on me since we will be far away from any other Death Eaters, and our mission must remain unknown. A secret. Nobody can know of where or why we are going. And you _are_ my most trusted."

"You flatter me, sir." Bella smiles and sits up straighter. A million questions flood her mind but she doesn't have a chance to ask any of them.

"We have much time to discuss our mission, for we don't leave for another week or so. You may go and rest, you have the day off today. You seem to look a little overworked."

Scared, Bellatrix shakes her head fiercely. "No my Lord! I mean, it's just that, I enjoy going on raids and serving you. I am too bored just stuck in this house." Voldemort chuckles and sighs.

"Very well, you win Bella. I'm sure I can find some raid for you to join. Or maybe prisoners to torture."

"Thank you My Lord." He nods, signaling she may leave. But because of the happiness she now feels, she allows herself to be careless, and her hood slips off her face.

The Dark Lord stares at the bruise on her face, mouth slightly open in shock. For the first time in a long time, he can't seem to find the right thing to say. His eyes display so many emotions. First confusion, sympathy, then they blaze red with anger. Tears began to stream down Bella's' face as she gets up and runs for the door. Voldemort is able to catch her by the arm near the door, sending a shiver up her arm. She tries to pull away without success.

"Bella, what-what happened to you? Stop struggling!" He flicks his wand and closes and locks the door. After a few moments, Bella stops struggling but still refuses to look at Her Lord. He forces her to look at him, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Bellatrix, what happened!" He hisses.

"It-it's nothing My Lord. It is just from the raid last night. Nothing for you to worry about." She tries to turn and leave, but can't, still being gripped by Voldemort.

"Bellatrix! I am no fool! First of all, you never get harmed in a raid, never! Plus, I would have noticed last night if you had been hurt. This looks serious."

She begins to sob dropping to her knees. She remains there for a few minutes before composing herself. "I-I'm sorry My Lord. I didn't mean to lose control of myself like that. Please forgive me! But if you must punish me, I will understand." Bella refuses to get to her feet out of shame, awaiting the punishment she knows is bound to come.

Voldemort is speechless and doesn't know what to do. Eventually, he bent down grabbing her hands and helps her to her feet. "Bella, I will not punish you. But you must tell me what has happened." He seems less stern but still forceful. He reaches out a finger, trying to trace the edge of the bruise with sympathy. When she flinches, he pulls back hastily, unsure of what to make of this.

"I-I came home too late last night and-and-" Sobs threaten to burst out of her. She attempts to hold them back, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"Did-did-did he do this to you-" Bellatrix just looks away, confirming his fears.

"You must say it-you must say it for me to believe it! BELLATRIX!"He begins to shake her out of frustration.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord. Please forgive me. But I -I can't." This time she was able to break away and run out the door. Voldemort just stands there, shock and anger making it difficult for him to think or move. Sadness floods him.

_He had hit her. He had hurt my Bella. My wonderful Bella. I had failed her. And to think I was trying to protect her. I...I have hurt her._

**So...There you have it! I know...I know what you are thinking...How could I leave you with such suspense! What did Voldemort mean when he said he was trying to protect her but failed her? Who is breaking into his house and why? Looks like you are gonna have to read to find out! But I am serious when I say I won't update until I get ten reviews! I mean, without ten reviews...I may just curl up and cry in a corner! I'm just kidding! But I still won't update til I get ten reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and (hopefully:P) I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

** Hi everyone! So this chapter is finally up! I know I don't have ten reviews yet which does sadden me, but I just couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter. So thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last chapter! It really does mean so much to me. Anyways, I hope you really enjoy this chapter and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi everyone! So this chapter is finally up! I know I don't have ten reviews yet which does sadden me, but I just couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter. So thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last chapter! It really does mean so much to me. Anyways, I hope you really enjoy this chapter and please review! **

Voldemort begins to pace back and forth, unsure what to think. His eyes are still crimson with anger. He had never seen Bellatrix be that weak in all the years he had known her. She is good at controlling her emotions. One trait that he deeply admires. She is his most loyal Death Eater because of it. She can torture anybody into insanity without a thought of remorse of hesitation, and she can be punished without showing a sign of pain.

But she had shown weakness. And this bothers him. Whenever Bellatrix accompanies him on a raid, she will return without a bruise or mark of any kind. When you look at her after a raid, there is no proof that she had gone at all. But, somehow Rodolphus was able to harm her. And he isn't even that great of a Death Eater either. Not even close in ranks to Bellatrix. But he had hurt her. And above all, she seems afraid of him. And for some reason, this worries Voldemort. He can't keep himself from thinking about this. It seems surreal. A knock at the door almost causes him jump in surprise. But nothing surprises The Dark Lord.

"Enter." He hisses, glad for the distraction. The door creaks open and a young man in his twenties walks hesitantly in.

"My Lord." He greets quietly while bowing low to his master. Voldemort takes in his appearance before replying. The man's long blonde hair is tied back in a pony tail. He has blue eyes that are not shy of confidence. He stands in front of his master with his head held high, looking him in the eyes. This amuses Voldemort since not many dared to look him in the eyes and hold his gaze. Many just shy away from him.

"Ah Lucius." Voldemort answers. "Do you have an update on the Ministry?"

"Yes, my Lord" Lucius replies more confidently, holding his head even higher. Voldemort smirks at his pride. All thoughts of Bellatrix now gone.

"Well? Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to waste more of my time?" Voldemort hisses, raising an eyebrow. A shiver runs through Lucius at the sound of his masters menacing voice.

"Of course my Lord!" He replies quickly. "Well, you see my Lord, it seems that the Ministry has just appointed a new head auror."

"Well what is your point Lucius! I haven't got all day." The Dark Lord hisses, boredom evident.

"Y-you see my Lord. The Ministry is at its weakest. This head auror has only been in this position for little over a week. The Ministry is vulnerable. This is our chance to attack, my Lord." This seems to interest Voldemort slightly.

"Yes, Lucius, the Ministry may be vulnerable. But you can't expect us to just invade the Ministry. The head Auror may be new, but the others are not. Our forces will still be outmatched. We can't afford to lose any Death Eaters at this moment. And if we are to infiltrate the Ministry, it will take weeks, maybe moths of preparations. By which time this head Auror will be experienced enough to hold his own."

Lucius smiles evilly at this which just arose suspicion in the Dark Lord.

"Well, my Lord, I wasn't suggesting we attack the Ministry. Not in the least." Voldemort raises an eyebrow. Lucius waits for his Lord to comment, but when he doesn't, the Death Eater continues.

"I have heard rumors within the Ministry that some of the aurors are currently located in a muggle village not far from here. I'm not sure of why, but they are. And alone at that." This seems to interest the Dark Lord even more.

"Who is this head auror? Is he powerful?"

"Aldous Potter, My Lord. He is powerful, I'll give him that. I did go to school with his son years ago. But he is not nearly as powerful as you or any of your high ranking Death Eaters. And _he_ doesn't have the unforgivable curses at his disposal." Voldemort stands for a moment, lost in thought.

"Hm. I know who Potter is." He snorted in disgust. "Who do you suppose should go?" This question catches Lucius off guard. Never in his years of being a Death Eater has his Lord ever asked him for his opinion. Especially on something so important that could possibly turn the ties of the war. The young man stands for a moment contemplating.

"Well, my Lord, I believe that you should bring along the highest ranking Death Eaters. And a lot of them at that. You don't want to take your chances, my Lord."

"Are you questioning my abilities Lucius?" Voldemort growled raising an eyebrow.

"N-no My Lord, of course not. It's just that, it would be better to take precautions. I believe it was you My Lord who told me years ago to never underestimate your enemies."

"Ah yes. I believe I did say that the day I gave you my mark, if I remember correctly." Voldemort has an amused expression on his face. Of course he remembers correctly. He forgets nothing. "But I do agree with you Lucius, only the best will accompany me. Who do you suppose are the best?" Now Voldemort is simply just amusing himself.

"Well My Lord-Definitely Bellatrix of course. She is the highest ranked. And possibly Rodolphus and Yaxley. And maybe-" Lucius trailed off looking down. Voldemort smirks.

"And maybe who? You?" Lucius goes to protest but Voldemort silences him with a wave of his hand. "No need to protest Lucius. I will allow you to come."

"When will we leave my Lord? Next week?"

"No. We will leave in half an hour." Lucius gasps and looks up at his Master shocked.

"But my Lord, shouldn't we-don't we have to plan our attack first?"

"No. I feel it will work better if we are more, _spontaneous_. We can't risk the aurors finding out about our attack."

"Of course my Lord." Voldemort sweeps past Lucius to the door before turning back around.

"I am going to summon the Death Eaters I wish to bring, to this room. When they arrive, fill them in on what our spontaneous plan is and what to expect. And make sure they know that I will not tolerate any failures. This opportunity is too great to fail. I have-matters to deal with first."

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius answers. He has to bite his tongue to keep his curiosity from getting the better of him. He wants to ask where his Lord is going, but knows he will only get punished for asking. And he doesn't want to risk getting punished and forced to sit out this raid. Voldemort seems to notice this and his lip curls up slightly.

The Dark Lord sweeps from the room, shutting the door tightly behind him. He places two fingers to his forearm, where his own mark is burned permanently into his skin. The burning in his own arm was thrilling and sensational. He summons only the Death Eaters he felt were worthy enough to accompany him on this raid. All except Bellatrix. This raid would be absolutely perfect for her. A great opportunity to make her forget about all those emotions that seems to be taking over her. She is Bellatrix! She does not show emotion and weakness. All she needs is some action and torturing to get back to her normal self. This thought almost made Voldemort genuinely smile. But he stops himself before ascending the stairs. He will tell Bellatrix in person.

Bellatrix collapses on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Glad as all hell that Rodolphus is not home. After a few minutes, she sat up and rubs her eyes. Although the bruise is still visible, the pain is undetectable. After all, Bellatrix can handle pain. If she can withstand five cruciatus curses, she can withstand a small bruise. But it isn't this that made her so upset.

It was the look on her Lords face that caused her so much agony. The way he had looked at her with almost sorrow and pity, and how he had attempted to tentatively caress the bruise. The Dark Lord had seemed like he may actually care for her, and worry for her. This is what made Bellatrix break down. She doesn't want her Lord to worry for her or feel sympathy towards her. He doesn't need to deal with her troubles. Bella can hold her own as she has done her entire life. Nobody, not once has ever truly cared for her and comforted her. A childhood memory came flooding to her mind. A sad, yet frequent memory.

_A young girl with long black hair is sitting under a large oak tree, watching the butterflies in the garden while daydreaming. The garden surrounds her, a small patch in a large fenced in yard. Looming in the distance is a manor five stories high, though it doesn't look as big from where the girl is sitting. Her hair hangs in curls around her shoulders, reaching down to the small of her back. The girl has sparkling blue eyes so brilliant that one may find themselves lost in their beauty. She tugs at her violet, knee length dress trying to make it as long as possible. Eventually, she just sighs and rests her hands on her lap, giving up on the dress._

_ Fighting can be heard from inside the manor. No doubt an argument between mother and daughter. The girl under the oak tree tries to ignore the shouts and cries by sticking out her hand and allowing a butterfly to land on it gently. Its many legs ticking the girls palm. At the sound of a door slamming, the girl looks up mirthlessly, not really caring who it is or what they want. Another young girl, though much younger than the first, storms across the garden and slumps on the ground by the oak._

_ "Andromeda, get back in this house this instance!" A women's voice screeches from inside the manor. _

_ "Andy, what have you done this time?" The older of the girls asked, patience wearing thin. The girl by the name of Andy replied quietly._

_ "I only asked mother if I could go to play with Sirius and Regulus."_

_ "Really Andy, you are so childish." The older girl spat. "Sometimes I think you just like to anger mother for the fun of it! You know perfectly well that today is the summer solstice. Our ball is tonight."_

_ "Oh, but Bella! We have this ball every year! And it is no fun. We aren't even allowed to dance or eat. We just sit there and look pretty and talk to people who wish to talk to us! It is no fun." Bella closes her eyes, trying to force the anger back down into the pit of her stomach._

_ "Believe me Andy, I know how boring the ball is. But we have no choice but to go. Our family is the one that hosts it after all. Mother would never let you miss it, not even if you were on the brink of death, so why bother angering her?"_

_ "I guess your right Bella. I just-" Andromeda pouts and growls in frustration. "Mother can really get on my nerves."_

_ "Oh please, Andy! I have it much worse off than you! She never leaves me alone for a second. She parades me around like I'm some animal, and dresses me up as if I am some doll. Being the eldest has no perks." Bellatrix looks away, hiding the sudden tear streaming down her face, watching a bird flutter to the ground in search of a meal._

_ "One."_

_ "What?" Bella asked, looking back at her sister with confusion. She raises an eyebrow but can't keep a scowl off her face. Andy shies away and blushes._

_ "There is one perk. To being the oldest I mean."_

_ "And what in heaven's name is that? Please, do tell!" Sarcasm fills her voice, more than intended._

_ "You do get to go off to Hogwarts in the fall. You get to leave this place and get away from Mother and Father." _

_ "Ha! Like I'm excited to go to that bloody school! Its full of Mudbloods and blood traitors. Plus, Rodolphus is at Hogwarts. He is a fifth year."_

_ "Rodolphus?" _

_ "Yeah. You know, the one I was promised to since birth? The one I will be forced to marry against my will?" Andy didn't reply. At the sound of her mother shouting her name, Andy got up and trotted back to the house. Her mother's ferocity is more tolerable than Bella's constant wallowing in self pity._

_ Once her sister had left, Bella brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her tightly. Maybe she was too hard on her little sister. No of course not, she thought. Andy was being ridicules by actually thinking that her life was worse off than Bella's. Sure, she was the prettiest, oldest, and most talented, but she was alone. Nobody cares for her. _

_ Her mother definitely didn't care for her. Druella thinks that Bella thinks too highly of herself. Druella and Bellatrix never see eye to eye. Her mother loves dresses, and suitors, and balls. While Bellatrix loves jeans, being outside, and being alone. And she hates the concept of being promised to a man before you can even walk. She wants love. Bella scowled at the thought. 'When you are a Black, there is no such thing as love.' Bella thought. And then there are her sisters. Bellatrix never got along with Andromeda, and Narcissa is her mother's favorite and allows their mother to dress her up and parade her around. She has no sense of pride. None._

_ Her father, Cygnus, did seem to care for her in a way. He marveled at how talented she is. He would often let her use his wand to perform simple spells, spells that other children her age typically can't do perfectly. Bella respects her Father. He means the world to her. He is the closest thing to love she will ever feel. _

_ 'Be strong, my Bella.' Cygnus told her one night when he found his daughter sobbing uncontrollably in her room when she first found out she was promised to a complete stranger. She refused to look up or cease crying until her father wrapped his arms around his little girl. _

_ 'You must never be weak, do you understand me, my Bella? Never show weakness. If you do, you will only be taken advantage of.' Bella just nodded, unsure at the time of the meaning of her father's words. But of course she understands now. If you are weak, you get hurt. If you are strong, you do the hurting. Her father's words kept floating through her mind, taunting her. _

_ 'Never show weakness. Never.'_

** So, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I am writing this for you and want all of you to love this story so you have to let me know how it is and how to make it better! (p.s if you haven't read Deathly Hallows, spoiler alert!)**

** Sorry, felt the need to throw that in there because...well you'll see why. I had all intentions to post this chapter April first, but that didn't happen. My computer wasn't cooperating. Anyways, let's pretend it is still April first. Happpppy Birthday Fred and George! And R.I.P You will be remembered always for your sacrifice for the greater good. Wow...kind of awkward to be writing a memorial for aurors on a bellamort fic...well first time for everything! Anyways please, please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say. It's not that hard, just click the button below! Fine I'm done rambling and pressuring. Thanks so much for reading! Luv you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! My life has been kind of hectic and I haven't had much time to dedicate to this story. But hopefully I will be able to update once a week now. Anyways, thank you so much for all of you lovely reviews. They were wonderful. And I do appreciate any forms of criticism, so thank you to those of you who criticized it! **

** Now before you read this chapter, I do just have a few things to add. 1.) I have changed the head auror from James Potter to his father. It just makes more sense and goes better with the time frame. But James will eventually come into the story. 2.) I am going to try to keep everyone as IC as I can so please let me know if anyone seems too OOC and although I won't go back and change it, I will keep that in mind for future chapters. And 3.) I still can't seem to find a tense I like so from now on it is going to stay past tense. **

** Also, I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. I would like my Beta to be somebody who is reading this story, which is why I am asking you first. But if no one wants to be a Beta that's fine and I will apply for one and will definitely have one before I update this story again. So let me know if you are interested.**

** Happy Reading!**

Bellatrix stood from her bed and began to make her way to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, studying her tear streaked face and wild untamed hair. She laughed at herself in exasperation. If somebody was to see her at this moment, they wouldn't be surprised at all of her appearance. Although, if her Mother or Father were to see her, they would be absolutely appalled. Bellatrix sighed inwardly. If only her parents could see her now. Well, at least my father would be proud of me, she thought while smirking. In truth, she really didn't care what her mother thought of her. Druella was just the women married to her father, nothing more. She was never a mother to Bellatrix, well, never in Bella's eyes anyways.

Bellatrix washed her face trying to get rid of any evidence that she had been crying. It had only happened an hour ago, and she had already forgotten why she had been so upset in the first place. Maybe it was the lack of sleep in the past few weeks. She normally doesn't get so emotional, especially over something of Rodolphus's doing. He simply got her at the right time when she just so happened to be unarmed. Now staring at herself in the mirror, she absent mindedly twirled her wand in her hand. Rodolphus would pay later.

Bellatrix decided to at least attempt to control her hair. But after a few moments of no success, she gave up and averted her attention to applying makeup. Once she was satisfied, she walked out of the bathroom and went to sit back on her bed in an attempt to calm herself. Her attire may seem calm, but on the inside, her nerves are unbearable. She had shown weakness in front of her Lord. She would surely be punished for such an act. And the lack of respect she had shown! She would accept the pain with pride and try to regain all dignity she has lost! The well deserved pain will be exhilarating, she thought to herself as a malicious grin spread across her face.

After a few minutes of gathering her wits and pride, she went to stand but heard a soft single knock on her door, causing her to remain seated and consider whether she should open the door. It was a high chance that it was not Rodolphus. After all, why would he bother knocking? And if it was Lucius, well, she really wasn't in the mood for whatever witty and snobbish thing he has to say. Bellatrix groaned when she heard another knock on the door and stood while tightly gripping her wand.

She pulled the door open, ready to snap at whoever had disturbed her, until she realized who was standing now mere inches in front of her. She gasped and dropped to the floor on her knees.

"My Lord!" Fear was beginning to take complete control over her. But not for the pain she was sure to have to endure. No, Bellatrix did not mind pain. But rather, fear for how she was going to prove herself to her master. Surely he must think lowly of her now, and she hadn't the time to ponder what to do.

"Were you expecting a visitor, Bellatrix?"

"No my, Lord-"

"You seemed spiteful when you opened the door. Why was that Bellatrix? Are you not pleased to see me?" She could almost sense him smirking at her from above.

"Of course I am happy to see you my Lord. I am honored! It was just that, I thought that maybe Lucius had decided to pay me a visit, and I am nearly in the mood for his ego and wit. I apologize my Lord." She held her breath but quickly released it when she heard a low chuckle escape his lips.

"He does have a rather large ego, doesn't he?" Bellatrix snorted and looked up into her masters face and snorted.

"That only begins to describe it, My Lord." He chuckled again and Bellatrix was relieved that he was not more angry with her.

"Stand Bellatrix. I can only imagine the floor isn't very comfortable." She stood hastily and smoothed out her dark jeans and tight shirt she had recently changed into. Now that she thought about it, her knees had begun to ache from being on the ground so long.

They stood in silence for a moment before Bellatrix spoke.

"My Lord, is there a reason you have come? Are you here to punish me for my earlier actions? I shall accept any punishment you wish to give for I deserve it in the very least." Although she was slightly afraid, she managed to look up into his eyes, and was relieved yet confused to see he wasn't angry. He seemed to consider her for a moment before coming to a decision.

"No, Bella. I shall not punish you, at least not this time." Bellatrix looked at him with confusion and went to retort but was cut off by a glare from Voldemort. "But be forewarned, I will not tolerate such behavior again. I cannot have one of my most high ranked death eaters show such weakness. But I will let it go this once."

"Thank you, my Lord." Bella said while bowing her head.

"Now, on to more pressing matters, I have some rather exciting news for you."

Later that evening, about twenty people were standing around in the entrance hall of LeStrange Manor. They were all talking with one another, some with excitement and others with fear written clear across their faces. Bellatrix stood at the edge of the crowd talking animatedly with Narcissa about the coming raid and how good it will feel to be killing aurors again.

"It has been two weeks since our last raid! _Two weeks_!"Bellatrix said for the tenth time while literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Bellatrix, calm down. It has only been two weeks. And people are beginning to stare at us." Narcissa said while looking around anxiously.

Bellatrix stopped jumping and glared at her sister. "Who cares if they are staring! Who is it? Because whoever it is I will hex them until there is nothing of them left!" She snapped.

"I care Bella! Now stop shouting!" Narcissa whispered with as much force as her little self could manage.

"Why do you care so much? What do they possibly mean to you? You are a born Black and better than anyone else in this room. So tell me, why do you care what they think?"

Narcissa didn't respond but instead shrugged her shoulders. Bellatrix sighed with frustration and crossed her arms across her chest. She glanced around waiting for her master to come so they could finally be off. She spotted Rodolphus, Yaxley, Lucius, Crabbe and Avery all standing together in the middle of the group talking and laughing. She met her husband's eye briefly and glared at him before returning her attention back to her sister.

Bellatrix and Narcissa talked for nearly twenty minutes, to Bella's dismay. Of course Bella cares for her sister and can tolerate her most of the time, but they are just so different for her to bear. Her sister is to light hearted and kind and have only just recently been marked as a death eater. Talking to her is like talking to a Gryffindor at times. Or even worst, her mother.

But luckily she was spared from talking about how much Narcissa loves Lucius when the front door burst open, causing the entire room to become silent and dead still. Voldemort glided into the room and faced all of his loyal death eaters. Bellatrix quickly made her way to the front of the crowd and fell at her masters feet.

"My Lord." She purred, remaining at his feet. All of the other death eaters followed suit and also either fell to their knees or bowed in greeting.

"My most loyal Death Eaters. Tonight, we shall destroy another filthy muggle village and will finally put an end to Potter! Never again shall he pose a threat to us, for tonight, Potter Shall Die!"

All of the Death Eaters jumped to their feet, including Bellatrix, and began to cheer and clap wildly. Bellatrix was jumping up and down in excitement, completely forgetting the events of earlier this morning or last night. All that mattered to her now, is that Potter dies, and she gets to be the one to do it. Bellatrix could have sworn Voldemort smirked at her, but it was gone as soon as it came.

He whispered something for only her to hear. "Come, my Bella. You have the honor to fly at my right hand tonight." She grinned evilly up at him and nodded her head slightly.

Without so much as another word, Voldemort glided out of the manor with Bellatrix to his right keeping pace, and his death eaters following with excitement. When they reached the gates, Voldemort turned and shot up towards the sky in black fog, and the rest followed suit. Oh, how much Bella missed traveling like this! The thrill it gives cannot be matched. She cackled loudly over the wind for all to hear. The madness and evil heard in this laugh could even make Salazar himself shiver. It almost made Voldemort shiver.

After an hour or so of flying, Voldemort began to slow down and eventually came to a stop above a small village in the outskirts of England. Lights could be seen below in the sudden darkness that is night.

"It is time, my friends! Show no mercy! But leave Potter to me!"

All of the Death Eaters shot down towards the village, laughing and shooting curses in every direction. Screaming could be heard from even as high as Voldemort and Bellatrix are. In a matter of minutes, houses were ablaze and the scent of death was intoxicating to Bellatrix. But for some reason, her Lord and held out his hand to her, motioning for her to stay behind. She looked down eagerly and the duels below between Aurors and Death Eaters.

She spotted Rodolphus and Lucius teaming up against some younger auror who was putting up a surprisingly good fight. She could see Avery and Narcissa flying around the village, setting everything on fire. She snorted at this. _Leave it to Narcissa and Avery to do the easy, and less fun part. _But she couldn't say much against Avery, he was a good fighter and could manage taking on many skilled aurors at a time. He was capable of more than most other death eaters. As if reading her mind, Voldemort answered her unasked question.

"I have asked Avery to stay with Narcissa and assist her in burin the village. I feel it may be unwise to have Narcissa dueling skilled aurors when she has only become a death eater herself." Bellatrix nodded and returned her attention to the fight going on below her. Her skin was itching to go and kill these aurors. Or at least some muggles. She felt useless up here, and confused as to why she wasn't allowed to join the fight. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

"My Lord, why are you not letting me join the raid? I am fully capable of taking on these amateur aurors! I why do I not get to have any fun while the others do?"

"Calm yourself Bella. I know how capable you are. And believe me, you are going to have much more fun than any of the others."

"How so My Lord?"

"I have chosen you to assist me in dueling Potter. That is, of course, if you choose to. But if I remember correctly, you despise the Potters almost as much as I." Bellatrix snorted in disgust before smirking at her master.

"They are insufferable. Despise is not a strong enough word."

"Good. Then you will assist me, I take it?"

"Of course my Lord! I would be honored."

After a few more minutes of waiting, Voldemort signaled to her that it was the time to attack, and without awaiting her response, shot down towards the ground, unrecognizable in the dense fogs surrounding him. He stopped right next to Lucius who was currently locked in battle with Aldous, followed only seconds later by Bellatrix. Aldous gaped in shock but did not stop firing curses at Lucius.

"Lucius, If you don't mind, I think I'd like to take over for you."

Lucius nodded and quickly shot a curse at Potter that momentarily stunned him, allowing Voldemort to take over for Lucius. The stunning spell only lasted a mere few seconds, but gave Lucius enough time to disappear in the shadows, glaring at Bellatrix before he completely vanished.

"Stupefy!" Aldous shouted once he recovered, pointing his wand straight at Voldemort.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Their curses met halfway, and exploded but neither let up. Voldemort began to push more power into his spell, and Potter did the same. When each spell faded, they would recast the same one, nut more powerful each time. It was obvious that they were closely matched. Neither could seem to curse the other. And when one did manage to send a curse at the other, it would simply be reflected by a shielding charm.

Bella was unsure of what to do. She could either join the fight or just simply watch. Her obvious answer would have been join the fight to turn the odds in their favor. But under these circumstances she wasn't sure. Her master had made it pretty clear that he wanted to be the one to kill Potter. And what if she accidently killed him while trying to help her Lord?

Eventually the answer was made for her when a young man who she recognized to be Kingsly Shacklebolt joined the fights and began to fire curses at her. She easily deflect them and returned the gesture by firing all three unforgivables at him. Sweat began to pour down her face from the heat of the battle and she began to cackle with the thrill of it.

Time seemed to stop for Bellatrix while she was fighting. She was too busy firing curses at Kingsly while at the same time glancing over at her Lord to ensure he was still intact and fair numbered, to care for the time. Neither her nor Voldemort noticed that they had been fighting for nearly three hours. Exhaustion rarely came over the two of them.

"My Lord." Lucius appeared next to Voldemort panting heavily. "My Lord, re-enforcements for the aurors have arrived and we are down to only eight. A dozen of us have already retreated and we are vastly outnumbered." Voldemort scowled while still fighting off a tired, persistent Potter. He thought for a few moments before responding.

"The muggles, are any of them still alive?"

"No My Lord. And all building have been burned."

"Very well then. Alert the ones that have remained to retreat. Make sure no aurors follow you."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius disappeared in the darkness only seconds before Bellatrix heard about half a dozen pops.

"My Lord, shall we continue this battle? We are so close to victory!" Bellatrix almost whined at her Lord.

"No Bellatrix." Voldemort said, gritting his teeth. "Even a wizard such as I knows a lost cause when I see one. We cannot win today, but we will. In due time." He turned his attention quickly back to Potter who was looking at him in triumph and disbelief. "Our fight is over for now Potter! But remember, the war is long from over. We shall meet again, and soon. Next time you will not be so lucky as to have your many pathetic fools of friends to save you. Until we meet again!"

And with that, Voldemort vanished with a pop, just as a killing curse passed right over where he was just standing. Bellatrix screeched in outrage before disappearing with a pop. But instead of appearing at her manor, she appeared on the roof of a burning building. She stuck her wand up in the air, shooting green mist from the tip. She cackled once more at the sight of the dark mark, before finally vanishing from the now destroyed, burning village, feeling slightly more alive and herself then this morning.

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi guys! I am beyond sorry for updating so late! Finals are next week and I have been studying nonstop and have had soooo much homework. But thankfully, summer break starts next week! So hopefully I will be able to update more regularly. **

** And I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for your reviews! They were awesome and I got so many! Please keep it up! **

** And thank you so much SilverDoe55 for volunteering to be my Beta! I know you haven't had a chance yet to edit this chapter but I am just too excited and want to post it sooner rather than later. So feel free to email me an edited version and I will repost this chapter. But if you don't want to that's fine and you can start with the next chapter once I have written it.**

** Okay, so I understand this is a little short, but I needed to add this chapter. It's kind of a fluffy chapter, but I think you guys will like it. The plot will be moving more quickly so don't worry. Anyways, if you feel like it, I will take any advice on how to improve my story. And let me know if any character is OOC. Now, on with the story!**

When Bellatrix stepped over the threshold of LeStarnge Manor, she was greeted by an eerie silence. Of course, this didn't surprise her in the least because her Lord was no doubt in a foul mood, and no Death Eater would be caught dead in his presence right now. Or rather, they _would_ be dead, if they were in his presence at the moment.

Still upset by the unsuccessful raid, Bellatrix marched upstairs to change out of her dirty, blood-stained traveling cloak. But before she had the chance, her mark began to burn, catching her off guard. She smiled crookedly despite the pain, and bounded down the hall to her masters quarters where he would no doubt be. She tapped on his door quietly, and pressed her ear to the door to listen for a response. She didn't have to wait long.

"Enter."

Bellatrix didn't hesitate to open the door and step inside. She looked around the dimly lit room slowly. She has been here countless times before because this is where her lord goes whenever he is upset or needs to think. And at these times, she is almost always summoned by Him for one reason of another. Whether it is to consult with Him about upcoming raids or missions of some kind. Or whether he needs to ask a favor of her, like punishing a prisoner or another Death Eater. And sometimes, even to have him take his anger out on her and be tortured by the cruciatus curse. But for whatever reason it may be, Bellatrix is always just as excited.

The room was covered with black. Black walls, a black rug, black curtains covering the window, black furniture, a black bed frame. The only thing that was not black in the room was the bed spread which were Slytherin colors of silver and green. The bed sat in the corner of the room, dusty and unused. Sometimes Bella wondered if he slept at all.

The only source of light was a fire blazin0g in a silver bricked fireplace in the back corner of the room. The warmth from the fire even across the room was astonishing. Standing in front of the fire was none other than Voldemort. Well, his shadow at least.

Bellatrix took a couple of steps forward, unsure if he was looking at her, or the fire. She waited a moment before deciding to speak first.

"My Lord." She bowed slightly. "You summoned me?" Another moment of silence passed before his shadow turned completely around, and she figured he was now facing her.

"Yes." Was all he said. She stared straight back at him, undecided about what to say. She wanted so desperately to look right into his eyes, showing how fearless she was. And secretly, she longed to just get lost in his piercing, beautiful crystal blue eyes. She searched his face frantically trying to determine where his eyes should be. He seemed to notice and motioned her forward with his shadow of an arm.

Bella obeyed without question, gracefully gliding over to him. Once she got within a foot of him, she was able to see him perfectly, thanks to the fire still burning valiantly. Now that she could see him, she saw a smirk on his face, and returned it with her own twisted smile. Looking up into his eyes and becoming transfixed, she repeated her question a little quieter this time. His smirk only grew and he didn't say a word. Instead, he looked back down into her gorgeous brown eyes, and reached his hand up the tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear.

A feeling overcame Bellatrix that she was completely unsure of. Was she beginning to feel sick? No. She had felt sick before and this was nothing like that. Was she feeling...tired? She hadn't slept well in a while. But no, she seemed more alive than ever at this moment. Maybe it was confusion for her masters secrecy, or disappointment from the raid. But again, she had felt those before and this was nothing in comparison. Maybe it was...no, it couldn't be. She, in love with the dark Lord?

No. Definitely not.

But now, as she was staring up into his face, studying every mark, every eyelash, every hair on his head, her stomach began to flutter. His hair, a shining black like the darkest of nights. And his complexion, just as pale and flawless as her own if not more so. And his eyes. Oh his eyes are the most enticing of all. Whenever she returned her gaze to his eyes, her stomach dropped and she found it hard to look away. And the most exciting part is he seemed to be looking at her the same way.

Did she love him? No, if anything it was only lust. She just wanted him at that moment, more than anything. _Does he want the same? Could he possibly have the same lust for me? _She thought.

Before she knew what she was doing, she reached up and ran fingers through his hair, slowly. But he seemed to be unfazed by it. Instead, he began to look up and down the front of her, taking in every aspect of her. He chuckled softly, almost not at all. But Bellatrix heard it and frowned slightly but keeping her hand rested on the side of his head.

"What's so amusing?" She asked hotly, earning another chuckle from her Lord.

"Have I ever told you how _alluring_ you look covered in dirt and blood?"

Bellatrix snorted, her lips twitching up slightly. "Have I ever told _you _how alluring_ you _look hidden by shadows?" He continued to smirk down at her, and reached up to run his fingers through her hair like she was still doing to him.

And at that moment, more then anything, Bella wanted to reach up and kiss him. She had to satisfy this lust now burning through her veins, causing her to almost shudder with the force of it. She had never felt anything remotely like this, not even with her husband. Or even any of the men she had slept with years ago. This was something entirely new to her. And she wanted to satisfy this lust right now, or she may begin to scream out of frustration. She couldn't help it.

She reached up and placed a kiss on his startled lips. They stayed like that for a minute, lips pressed gently together,both of them too shocked to react. Bellatrix could taste his lips under her own, lips that were surprisingly warm. But just as the kiss started, it was over. Voldemort pushed Bella away, more violently than intended and looked away, eyes blazing red. The fire now ten times larger behind him no doubt because of his anger flare, lighting up his entire body. Bellatrix just stood with her back against the opposite wall with her mouth hanging slightly open. She must have looked ridiculous. But she didn't know what to do. She had just kissed the dark Lord, her Master! Her chest heaved with exhilaration and slight fear. He would no doubt kill her.

"We are leaving in two days time so you might want to say any farewells tomorrow since I do not know when we shall return." He spoke so fast Bellatrix almost missed what he had said. But she didn't, and she was confused by this. So he not only didn't want to kill her, but he still wanted her to travel with him to his old mansion?

When she didn't respond, he looked back at her, slightly less furious but his eyes were still slightly red. He raised his eyebrows at her waiting for any sign of acknowledgement that she had indeed heard him. Quickly, she shut her mouth and nodded. They stood for another minute staring at each other. Bellatrix went to speak but he cut her off.

"Get out." His voice was such a low hiss it was blood chilling.

Bella wasted no time before running out of his room, not caring to shut the door, and unaware of his eyes piercing into her back.

All she was aware of was getting the hell out of there as fast as possible. She had never been so scared and sad in all her life.

** Again guys, sorry for the short chapter. But what do you think? Does Voldemort care for Bella as more then a follower? Let me know if the reaction between the two of them was realistic enough because this is my first romance fic and these two are a little more difficult Next chapter I plan on having another memory from Bella and some Voldemort POV. **

** Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi everyone! Long story short, life has been hectic and I have suffered major writers block! But I do have good news! I have finally finished outlining this story so the chapters should be more frequents and I should start updating on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, especially the memory. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They mean a lot to me!**

** Just to answer a question in a review, Voldemort DOES have hair. Remember, this takes place before the prophecy, and before Voldemort went after Harry and disappeared. So he does have hair and looks like his young self. Also, please let me know if you want to see other perspectives in this story, or if you want more memoires of younger Bella (younger than 11) or older Bella. I would really like 8 reviews before I update again!**

** Also, a special thanks to my beta, PantherPatronus! (formerly SilverDoe55)**

Voldemort watched Bellatrix leave the room with his fists clenched. He allowed his flow of magic to mix with his flow of anger and ripple through the room. He roared with such anger that would have stopped Dumbledore in his tracks and made him quiver with fear. His voice echoed around the room, and no doubt the entire manor, for many minutes.

He snapped his fingers to summon a house elf, and the second it appeared, Voldemort struck it dead with a thrash of his wand. He summoned another, and struck it dead as well. He repeated this a few more times until he felt slightly satisfied, and five dead house elves lay at his feet.

Voldemort summoned another house elf. The elf was wearing tattered rags and was trembling with fear in front of the Dark Lord. The elf squeaked with shock as he saw his former workmates laying dead right in front of him.

"Dispose of the bodies. Now!" Jumping back with surprise at his Masters anger, it nodded furiously and didn't bother replying before Apparating away with the dead elves.

Still fuming, he began to pace the room with his hands clenched behind his back, kicking over anything that dared to get in his way. Despite his efforts, he couldn't stop his mind from taking control over him.

_How dare she! How dare she defy me! Her Lord, her Master; the Dark Lord! _

He jabbed his wand towards the far wall, blasting a hole right where the red light had hit it. Without a second's hesitation, he flicked his wand to repair the wall. After all, it would not be productive to destroy his entire bed chambers.

_That...that BITCH! How dare she violate me! Had it been anyone else...why...why I would have killed them! _

_Why didn't I kill her..._

Voldemort faltered in his step for a moment before continuing.

_That's easy enough. I didn't kill her because she is my most trusted follower. And it would be very foolish of me to kill her just because of one mistake she made. But why didn't I at least torture her? Surely that would have been appropriate. Maybe..._

Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks, appalled at the thought that was about to cross his mind. He shook his head as if forcing the thought to leave at once, as if it was just another one of his followers. He turned to his bed and thrust his wand at it. Another red light escaped and rushed towards the bed. A crashing sound could be heard and a dust cloud appeared. When the dust cloud drifted away, a broken bed lay scattered across the room. Seconds later he fixed with another flick of his wand.

_I did not torture her because I need her at her best for our mission in only two days. And even she would not be recovered by the Cruciatus curse, she no doubt deserves, in only two days. _He thought rapidly.

He sighed, collapsing onto his bed, burying his face into his pale hands. As much as he wished otherwise, the Dark Lord knew this rant was not out of anger, but out of frustration. And this angered him most of all. He knew the truth behind why he did not punish Bellatrix, but he refused to admit it to even himself.

He lay down on the bed and faced the ceiling. He has not slept in many years now, but that didn't seem to bother him at all. He had no need for sleep anymore. It was just a waste of his time. So now, instead of sleeping, he allowed his thought to drift as they please. Letting them remind him of the worst day of his life; the day, long ago, when two of his _most_ trusted followers passed on, and left him with a horrible burden.

And for the first time in a long time, Voldemort felt a wave of guilt and confusion.

XXXXX

Bellatrix burst into her living quarters, and slumped down onto her bed. Her heart was racing fast with hurt, confusion, and fear. But she did not regret her actions, despite how much they scared her. She acted on impulse and she would not regret that. Although the reaction from her Lord was not what she had hoped for. Expected, yes, but she had hoped that maybe her expectations would be wrong for once. But she knew her Lord, and his reaction was appropriate.

She couldn't help the fresh prick of tears in the corner of her eyes. But she willed herself not to cry. She has messed up badly, and weeping like a little school girl who has just had her first heartbreak will not make the situation better, and most definitely won't allow her Lord to forgive her.

Bellatrix almost sighed with relief when Rodolphus came walking through the door; well, more like stumbling. Even from across the room she could smell alcohol heavy on his breath.

He had been drinking. Excessively.

But of course he had, along with all the other Death Eaters. She would have been to if not summoned by the Dark Lord. After an unsuccessful raid, all of the Death Eaters regroup and go to a pub in Knockturn Alley and get wasted, as if to forget all of their problems and failures.

"Why if it isn't my little Bella. Have you - have you decided you are too good for us lowly men?" Rodolphus slurred, still standing near the door.

Bellatrix forced down the tears and didn't even attempt to hide the anger that flashed across her narrowed eyes. She studied her husband with a frown; his robes were tattered, his eyes completely blood shot, drooping, and lipstick was smeared across his dry lips and pale cheeks.

"I am not your _little Bella_." She spat through clenched teeth, silently seething. Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, apparently still waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes before adding, "You are the one that said it, not me."

Rodolphus' stance changed instantly. One moment he was toying with the end of his sleeve, swaying back and forth and smiling drunkenly. The next he was clenching his fists, and growling through clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed giving them a slightly scary quality because of the redness and bags under them.

"Are you calling me lowly? Are you saying you are above me, you - you witch!" He said, still slurring a bit. Bellatrix sat up a bit straighter, and tossed her hair back hotly.

"Why yes, yes I am Rodolphus. And thank you for finally coming to a realization that I am, in fact, a witch." The man in front of her stood gaping. But his wife held up her finger when he tried to retort.

"And are you implying that I cannot think lowly of you, but you can think just as lowly of me? It is you having the affairs Rodolphus, not I." She knew this was a slight lie, but she wasn't about to come out and say that.

"How _DARE_ you accuses me of such things!" Rodolphus roared. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"There is lipstick smeared across you face. So unless you are becoming a cross dresser or transvestite, than I have good reason to believe you are having an affair."

"HOW DARE YOU! I will teach you not to talk back to _me_!" He sneered, stalking closer to his wife, ready to raise his fist.

But unlike last time, Bellatrix was ready. She wasn't going to be his pushover whore tonight. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out her wand, screeching the curse before Rodolphus could even make it five steps.

"_CRUCIO_!"

Rodolphus fell to the floor, screaming out in surprise. He rolled around on the ground, clutching at any part of him as if that would make the pain go away. Bellatrix cackled madly as she watched all of the atoms in her husband's body being burnt, and hearing him scream out. She lifted the curse after only thirty seconds, and knelt down next to her still twitching husband.

"Ple-ease. I-I'm so-orry." Rodolphus croaked as the pain began to ebb a little. He looked up at his wife standing above him. But when he saw the twisted grin on her face and the evil gleam in her eyes, he shivered and tried to plead again to no avail.

"I'm sorry, dear husband. But I have no need to listen to your pitiful pleas tonight. No need to show you mercy. Not this time, at least."

She let out a mad cackle before shouting out once again.

"_Crucio_!"

XXXXX

Bellatrix kept Rodolphus under the Cruciatus curse for another ten minutes before deciding he had learnt his lesson, for tonight at least, and sent him to sleep downstairs on the couch.

Alone once again, Bellatrix decided to retire for the night. It had been a very long, _emotional_ day. Losing a raid, kissing the Dark Lord, finding out you are leaving with said Dark Lord for Merlin knows how long and having to deal with a drunk bastard of a husband can really make someone exhausted and in need of a good night's sleep. Did she mention kissing the Dark Lord?

She changed her clothes, tied her hair back with an elastic and settled down in bed, wand under her pillow.

Surprisingly, sleep came easy. A dream along with it.

XXXXX

_"Bellatrix, Bellatrix! Open the door!" _

_ The teenage version of Bellatrix lay stretched out on her green and silver four poster bed. Her dark curly hair laid spread out around her, forming what looked like a lion's mane on her pillow, her arms folded neatly behind her head. She kept her eyes closed and began to hum an old pure blood lullaby that her mother used to always sing to her when she was just a baby, although she couldn't remember the name or any of the words._

_ "Bellatrix, please open the door! It's urgent!" _

_ A loud knocking startled Bellatrix slightly, making her falter in her humming. But she continued to ignore the persistent knocking that wouldn't stop._

_ Bellatrix groaned and opened her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light in her room. She sat up, stretching her arms over her head, and cracking her neck twice before speaking._

_ "Narcissa, for Merlin's sake, what do you want? I was trying to sleep!" _

_ "At five in the afternoon? Unlikely." Came the same squeaky voice from the other side of the door._

_ Sighing, Bellatrix took her wand from her sleeve and waved it at the door. It clicked open and a small, petite girl walked timidly into the bedroom. She had astonishing blue eyes and long blonde hair tied back in a clip. _

_ She searched the room for her sister, and gave a small smile when she found her, still hiding behind the door._

_ Bellatrix took in her younger sister's appearance and noticed she wore a blue sundress that cut off about her knees. She rolled her eyes and motioned for Narcissa to come in and sit next to her. Narcissa did as she was told, shutting the door quietly behind her._

_ "Narcissa, what could be so important that you feel the need to disrupt my beauty sleep." Bellatrix snapped, looking down at her sister._

_ "Please, Bella. I know you were not sleeping."Bellatrix looked away and refused to acknowledge she even spoke. "But what were you doing, anyways? You can tell me."_

_ 'Not sleeping, that's for sure.' Bellatrix thought to herself. _

_ Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her older sister and crossed her arms. Bella mimicked her, earning a glare from Narcissa._

_ "Whatever Bella. Hey, do you know Andy lost her diary?"_

_ "How could I not know. It is all that bloody witch ever talks about! 'Oh someone has stolen my diary! Whoever it was, I will seriously make them pay! Who dares to go through someone else's stuff!'" Bellatrix said this last part in a shrill voice. Narcissa couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face, and the small giggle that escaped her lips. But she quickly recovered and glared at her sister._

_ "Did you take her diary Bella?"_

_ "No, of course not!"_

_ "If you did, that wasn't very nice of you. You should really give it back."_

_ "I didn't take it! I would never do such a thing!" Bellatrix snapped. Although with the way Narcissa was looking at her, it was as if she saw right through the facade._

_ "Now, what exactly did you have to tell me?"_

_ "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes. _

_ 'Only you would forget something that important.' _

_ "Father has a visitor, and I believe you would die to meet him!"_

_ "Father has visitors all the time. Who is it?" Her patience was really beginning to wear thing._

"Him."_ Narcissa said in small voice. "The one they all call The Dark Lord." Bellatrix gasped and stood up so fast she almost made Narcissa fall off the bed in surprise._

_ "The Dark Lord? Here? In our manor? At this moment?" _

_ "Yes. That is what I said, isn't it?" Bellatrix ignored her sister's rude retort as she began to pace the room with such passion. She abruptly turned back to Narcissa who was staring at her with wide eyes. Bella walked over to her and grabbed her arm forcefully and pushed her towards the door._

_ "What-"_

_ "I must make myself more presentable. Wait outside the door. I cannot walk downstairs unaccompanied." She slammed the door behind Narcissa, and whirled back around to face her room._

_ Scanning the walls of her room, she studied each and every newspaper clipping that hung on them; which easily numbered in the hundreds. Some of them had titles such as __**'Beware of Death Eaters**__,' and __**'Mudblood Haters Unite**__,' etc. And each clipping had a unique story of these so called Death Eaters and how they are 'terrorizing' the public. But what each article has in common is that there is a picture of a tall, pale skinned man in his late twenties. He has dark hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. This man is the known leader of the Death Eaters. He is the one they call the Dark Lord._

_ He is the one Bellatrix is completely and utterly in love with._

_ Well, maybe it's only a crush. A celebrity crush perhaps? After all, it's not like she has actually met him before. She has only read about him and seen his picture. She walked over to his one of his pictures by her bed, and traced the outline of his face with her thumb. _

_ 'I can't believe I am actually going to meet him!' She thought excitedly. _

_ Bellatrix wasted no time in getting dressed. She chose a figure flattering blood red dress that came down to about mid thigh. It was slightly low cut but not too revealing. She really loved this dress. She was told that it really made her eyes and skin tone stand out._

_ Next she brushed through her hair an allowed it to lay in ringlets around her shoulders. Bella used her wand to place a conditioning charm on her hair to give it a shiny look, and make it smell like fresh strawberries. After her hair she applied light makeup, but only a little as she really didn't need much of it. _

_ After she was completely satisfied with herself, she walked out the door and met up with Narcissa at the top of the stairs who was leaning on the banister and playing absentmindedly with her hair._

_ Narcissa straighten up when she saw her sister approach and looked her over. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy about the fact that Bellatrix will always be the prettiest of the three Black sisters. _

_ "Ready?" Narcissa asked. Bellatrix just simply nodded and began walking down the stairs. 'More like gallivanting.' Narcissa thought with slight amusement. She fell into step next to her sister._

_ They walked down the stairs and found themselves in a rather large empty ballroom. Bella had always despised this room. Maybe it was due to the fact that she has always hated the balls her mother would throw. Plus, it was in this very room, about six months ago, where she kissed Rodolphus for the first time; it was not a pleasant memory. _

_ Narcissa pointed towards a small, polished, wooden door nearly hidden by a large white pillar near the back of the ballroom. The two sisters made their way over to it, more slowly than Narcissa would have liked. She looked up at Bellatrix and noticed she was shaking quite violently, and was wildly twirling one strand of hair._

_ As they reached the door, Narcissa stuck out her hand and grasped Bella's. She squeezed it slightly and gave her a reassuring smile, which Bella returned hesitantly. Bellatrix held her head up high and plastered a smug look on her face. She reached out her hand and tapped three times on the door. _

_ "Enter." came the low voice of her father. Narcissa urged Bellatrix forward when she hesitated. After a few seconds that seemed like long minutes, she turned the knob and pushed the door open._

_ The first thing Bellatrix noticed was that her father was sat in his usual chair behind his desk. He had his arms crossed and a confused expression on his face which quickly melted into one of more warmth when he realized it was his daughters who had knocked. Druella stood right behind her husband with a straight face portraying no emotion. But what caught Bellatrix's eye most of all was the man sitting in a green love seat across from her father's desk. _

_The man who, at that moment, was turning around to get a better look at the visitors._

_ At the sight of the two girls walking in, the men both stood up in greeting. _

_ "Bellatrix, Narcissa, please do come in. I have someone I would like you to meet." Cygnus said, motioning for his girls to walk forwards. _

_ "Father." The two girls said in unison as they bowed their heads in greeting. But their eyes were not on their father, but on the strange man now staring at them. _

_ "My Lord, I am very honored to introduce to you two of my daughters." Cygnus continued. "This is my eldest Bellatrix," Bellatrix curtsied as low as possible at the sound of her name, still looking at the man before her. He seemed to be looking her up and down and smiled slightly in approval. She beamed with so much excitement. "And my youngest, Narcissa." Narcissa followed Bellatrix's lead and curtsied as well. The man who still seemed to still be looking at Bellatrix, although he did nod to Narcissa at the mention of her name. _

_ "My daughters, this is The Dark Lord." _

_ "Please Cygnus, there is no need for formalities. You and your family may refer to me as Voldemort if they so wish." The man said now walking up to the two girls. He walked up to the youngest first and bowed deeply, then kissed the back of her right hand. Narcissa seemed unamused by this. Mostly due to the fact this is how everybody in the Wizarding world greet the Black family. Bellatrix on the other hand, could not wait for his perfect lips to touch her skin._

_ He bowed deeply to her, which made her shiver just to be in his presence. She held up her hand for him, which he gladly took placing a gentle yet firm kiss on the back of her hand, making it last longer than it needed to be. When he looked back up at her, they met eyes for the very first time. _

_ 'It is official. I'm in love.' She thought, holding on to this one moment for dear life. _

_ "It is an honor to meet you, Bellatrix." _

_ "The honor is all mine, my Lord." She answered exasperatedly._

_ "I have heard much about you."_

_ "All good, I hope?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer._

_ "Of course." She sighed loudly, earning a chuckle from Voldemort. She blushed a deep red and looked away. He was still holding her hand. _

_ After another moment, he released her hand gently, and went back to stand with Cygnus._

_ "Your father and I were just discussing my 'political movement', you could say."_

_ "Yes." Cygnus agreed. "Not a conversation for young pure blood witches." _

_ Bellatrix crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her father. "Father, I am sixteen today. I am not a child anymore. I know full well of this movement our Lord is referring to. It is all over the news and everybody is talking about it."_

_ Cygnus went to argue, but Voldemort held up his hand stopping him. "So, you know about my movement and of the common goal I share with my followers?" Bellatrix nodded with a smug look on her face._

_ "To rid the world of filthy mudbloods and blood traitors alike." She spat, earning an approving smirk from Voldemort. Her father looked astounded by her lack of respect and her tone of voice. But Bellatrix paid him no mind. Instead, she began to make her way to Voldemort with a pleading look in her eyes._

_ "But please, my Lord, I wish to know more! The Daily Prophet only releases so much, and I want to know everything I can about you cause. I want to join your cause!" Her voice was filled with such passion and desperation. Her parents and Narcissa gasped at this last part, but again, she paid them no mind. _

_ Voldemort seemed to think for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought. Bellatrix was afraid she had angered him in some way. But before she had a chance to apologize, his face relaxed, but he was still frowning._

_ "I cannot allow you to join my ranks of Death Eaters. You are a woman and your only purpose is to raise children and produce hairs to carry only your husband's family name. Plus, a woman does not have the mental or physical strength needed to join my ranks."_

_ Bellatrix tried to hide her disappointment, but she had a feeling he noticed. _

_ "However, I have no problem discussing my cause with you. Knowledge is powerful, perhaps the most powerful thing of all. Remember that always. Plus, I would really enjoy hearing your views on the matter." Bellatrix smiled and nodded her head vigorously. "Is that alright with you Cygnus?" _

_ "Of course, my Lord. But I must say that Narcissa is much too young."_

_ Voldemort nodded his agreement and turned towards the blonde. "This discussion is not for the ears of an eleven year old girl, with no disrespect Miss Black."_

_ "I'm twelve." She said hotly earning a gasp from her parents and a raised eyebrow from her sister. _

_ "Narcissa!" Druella reprehended. _

_ "I am so sorry my Lord-" Cygnus said._

_ "That's alright, my friend. Children will be children. And my apologies, Miss Black." Voldemort gave a low chuckle that only Bellatrix could hear. This made Bellatrix smirk at the fact that they both found this amusing. _

_ "You may leave now, Narcissa." Cygnus spat. The youngest daughter bid her goodbyes and left quickly. Druella left with her to no doubt scold her daughter for such disrespect._

_ The three remaining settled down, (Bellatrix sat on a conjured love seat by Voldemort, made to look exactly like his, and was placed right next to him; to Bellatrix's pleasure of course.) and they talked for hours about Voldemort's cause. Bellatrix gave her views on the matter when asked to, and would even go as far as debate some issues with her father and even Voldemort himself. He was impressed, no doubt about that. _

_ When the clock struck midnight, Voldemort stood and bid his good bye. At Bellatrix's disappointed look, he made a promise to return before she must leave again for school, in about two months, to continue their discussion on blood traitors. Bellatrix agreed that that was a good idea, and that she would be looking forward to it._

_ Bellatrix and her father walked Voldemort to the front door where he stopped and turned back to look at the young Black._

_ "This doesn't happen very often, but maybe I was wrong about you Miss Black."_

_ He took his leave, but Bellatrix found herself still standing alone in the doorway twenty minutes after midnight._

_ 'It's official, I love him.' _

_ Little did she know, that love would never fade._

**Please Review!**


End file.
